A night of dares
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: A crossover between Spooks and The Bill, using my fav characters: Smithy and Adam as main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ruth Evershed was tailing an armed drug dealer, she needed his account of a high profile murder. He was the only eye-witness. He scooted across an orange light, Ruth cursed.

She was stuck, he turned off into a side road. Then the stream of traffic cut across her vision, when the light flicked to orange she accelerated fast. A small toddler tried to cross the road after it's elder brother, it ran straight under the wheels of her car. Ruth was so intent on catching the dealer that she didn't notice the slight bump as she knocked into the child.

Gina was watching the replay of the incident, a woman known as Ruth Evershed had run over a small child. She was driving a silver-blue Skoda, and her registration number was VU02 NJF.

"A sighting has been reported outside a warehouse. Smithy and Reg are dealing." said Gina watching the impact for the 3rd time.

Reg got out of the car and went over to the Skoda, he knocked on the window. "Excuse me, could I have a word please?" he asked politely.

Ruth wound down her window, "Yes?" she asked expectantly.

"Where were you at 11:25 today, and could I have your name?" asked Reg.

Ruth cast her mind back, she would have been chasing that dealer. "Ruth Evershed and I was sitting in traffic outside the Dyson shop."

Reg looked apologetic, "I'm sorry but I need to ask you to come to the police station with me, in connection with hit-and-run in that area at 11:25."

Ruth looked bewildered, "Why?" she asked, "What's it got to do with me?"

"A car matching your car was the vehicle involved, and you match the driver's description." said Reg.

Smithy got out of the car once it became clear that Ruth didn't intend to try and get away, he came round to the window, settling his hat on his head and tucking his hands into his pockets. He exchanged a look with Reg who nodded.

Ruth stepped out of her car, Smithy took her round to the patrol car. Ruth got into the back, her mind was racing. She needed to contact Harry, he needed to know that she could no longer tail the dealer.

Smithy started the engine, following Reg back to the station. Ruth cleared her throat, Smithy glanced at her in the mirror.

"Erm, excuse me? Could I just give my boss a quick ring so that he doesn't wonder where I am?" she asked.

Smithy thought for a moment, "Yeah, but make it quick." he said.

Ruth highlighted 'Harry' and pressed the call button. Harry picked up promptly.

"Harry Pearce," he said formally.

"Hello, it's Ruth. I'm on my way to the police station in connection with a hit-and-run. I'm sorry but I lost him." said Ruth.

"Thanks for informing me, I'll send someone down directly." said Harry, ringing off.

"Lost who?" said Smithy, raising an eyebrow at Ruth in the mirror.

Ruth decided not to give anything away at this point, she acted dumb.

"Sorry, What?" she said distractedly, having just wondered who might be sent to fetch her.

"Who did you lose?" Smithy asked her again, catching her gaze in the mirror.

"Um, no-one." said Ruth, hoping that he wouldn't press her for an answer before someone else arrived.

Smithy snorted but made no further comment.

They stopped outside the station, Smithy exited the car and opened Ruth's door for her. He escorted her up the ramp and into the reception area. "Hey Kerry, This is Ruth Evershed, in connection with that hit-and-run."

Kerry booked her in and said "Gina's waiting in Interview Room 1, you're to partner for the interview."

Smithy gestured to Interview Room 1, "Right this way," he said courteously to Ruth.

When Ruth was seated facing Smithy and Gina, Gina started the tape. "Interview commencing at 12:47, present are Sergeant Dale Smith and Inspector Gina Gold, interviewing Ruth Evershed in connection with a hit-and-run."

"Where were you at 11:25 this morning?" Smithy asked Ruth.

"I was sitting in traffic outside the Dyson shop." Ruth replied.

"I am now showing Evidence 12." said Gina, turning in her seat to flick on the projector. The CCTV of the incident played across the screen.

"Do you deny your involvement?" asked Gina.

"No," said Ruth, "But the lights were on green, I wasn't breaking the law. I know you must hear this all the time but I really didn't see the child. Is he alright?"

"The child suffered a broken arm but was otherwise relatively unharmed." said Smithy.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Interview terminated by Inspector Gold at 12:53." said Gina flicking the tape off.

A blonde man entered the room, "Hi Ruth. Could I have a word?" he said to Gina who nodded.

"Could you put Ms Evershed in temporary custody?" said Gina as she left. Smithy put Ruth in a cell then went back to the reception desk, to ask Kerry if she'd seen Reg anywhere. "Smithy? Are you on duty tonight?" Kerry asked as he approached. Smithy nodded, "Yep, why?"

Kerry's face fell slightly, "Well, the relief had planned to have a 'quiet' night round at my place." Smithy shook his head, "Nah, sorry. I'm on duty with Reg, Callum's on duty as well with Gabriel."

"Well, unless you can get time off for whatever reason I might just have to amuse myself elsewhere.." said Kerry, trailing off suggestively. Smithy scowled, "You know that won't work, I'll see what I can do."

Smithy spotted Gina coming out of her office, closely followed by the blonde man. Gina was blushing and listening avidly to every word the man said.

"Hi, I'm Adam. Ruth's colleague." Adam introduced himself, offering Smithy his hand. Smithy shook it saying, "Sergeant Dale Smith, nice to meet you."

"Smithy? Can you get Ruth out of the cells, I'd like to have another chat with her." said Gina heading into the interview room.

Smithy fetched Ruth, Ruth saw Adam and smiled. Adam nodded to her. Smithy marched Ruth into the interview room, he looked over at Kerry as he shut the door, she was deep in conversation with Adam. She was pouting and laughing, leaning towards him over the custody desk.

Smithy sat down next to Gina and listened to Gina questioning Ruth, not paying any attention. He was thinking of ways to keep Kerry away from this Adam.

"Interview terminated at 13:07 by Inspector Gold." said Gina switching off the recorder. Ruth got up to leave, Smithy realized that he didn't know what they were doing.

Gina looked at him expectantly, "What're you waiting for? Take Ms Evershed back into temporary custody, she is to be placed under DC Price's care."

Smithy escorted Ruth back to her cell, watching jealously as Adam chatted Kerry up.

"DC Price?" Smithy snapped as he went into CID, "You're in charge of Ms Evershed, the driver involved in the hit-and-run."

DC Price looked up from her paperwork and smiled, "Okay, Thanks Sarge." she said.

Smithy nodded curtly and went to find Reg for the rest of his shift.

Reg was talking to Marilyn, Smithy heard a few words of their conversation, Marilyn was smiling "Oh Reg, you wouldn't."

Smithy didn't like to think of what Reg had just said judging by the look on the pair's faces.

"Oi, Reg when you're quite finished. We've got some streets to patrol." he said.

Reg tore himself away from Marilyn, with a wink and a "See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

When Smithy and Reg came back with a drunken youth they saw a group of Uniform and CID just leaving. Kerry pouted and waved at Smithy, Marilyn was working over time so that she could go with Reg after the end of his shift.

Smithy scowled as he saw DC Price coming out of the station, talking to Adam. Ruth was following them, on the phone to someone.

The youth suddenly stopped dead, Smithy pushed him slightly, "Get along." he said. The youth doubled over and was violently sick. Smithy and Reg leapt away as a stream of vomit splattered over the yard.

When the youth had finished Smithy led him gingerly round the pool of sick and took him into custody. "Driving over the prescribed limit," said Smithy, to PC Ryder, the custody officer.

Mel scribbled it down and said "Cell 2, Sarge."

Smithy deposited the youth in the cell with a bucket and instructions not to get vomit over the floor. As Smithy shut the door the youth called out, "Watch it coppers, you ain't seen the last of us."

Smithy smirked, "Charming."

Reg spotted a couple of teenagers lounging against a wall, several of them had spray cans. One of them saw the area car, waved and began to spray words onto the wall.

'Fucking cops' was now scrawled across the red brick wall. Smithy stopped the car, saying into his radio "Sierra Oscar, this is 54. There's 6 lads graffiti-ing on a wall. Proceeding to arrest for vandalism."

"Stay where you are, Police." said Smithy as he and Reg advanced. "Back up required, repeat back up required." said Smithy as the lads swaggered forward. The policemen flicked out their Asps and Reg said "Stay back, can we talk about this?"

Smithy overrode him saying loudly, "We need to have a little chat at the station, are you coming quietly or do we have to arrest you?"

The lads advanced, "You gonna arrest us copper? Can you count? Here, I'll help. There's six of us and only two of you. Get out of our way."

Smithy stood his ground with Reg, he could hear sirens. The lads heard it too and exchanged looks, one of them stepped forward, "I said move copper." he said shoving his face into Smithy's. He had obviously been drinking, he and all his friends reeked of beer. Smithy said "Get back," and pushed with the flat of his hand against the lad's chest.

"Get your hands off me copper." said the lad, knocking Smithy's hand away. Smithy hit the lad on the leg with his Asp. Reg pushed back the lads who surged forward to gang up on Smithy. One of them casually pulled out a pen-knife, "You gonna move now copper?" he said, smiling as Smithy's eyes flew to the extended blade. "I repeat, get back." said Smithy. The lad lunged forward, Reg blocked the blow with his Asp. The lad turned and slashed the blade across Reg's chest. The stab proof vest prevented the knife penetrating but the blade cut Reg's arm. The older policeman clasped a hand over the wound and looked in shock from the blood spurting from between his fingers to the lad's still grinning face.

Smithy belted the youth over the knuckles with his Asp. The boy cried out and dropped the knife, it landed with a clatter on the tarmac. Then Tony Stamp, Nick Klein and Will Fletcher swelled the police's ranks. Smithy stepped forward and raised his Asp threateningly, "Put you hands on your head." he commanded.

The lad complied, Smithy slapped on some handcuffs. The other youths were torn between running away or giving themselves up. Smithy noticed and said "You can run away but we will find you and it'll only make it worse."

The lads put their hands on their heads and were handcuffed by the policemen.

"Thanks, that could have got messy." said Smithy to Tony.

Tony smiled, "S'all part of the job." he said pushing one of the youths into his car.

Smithy booked his two prisoners into the cells, "This is Aaron Clark, assaulting a police officer and vandalism. This is Jason Thompson, vandalism and threatening behaviour."

Mel looked concerned, "Which officer?"

"Reg, he's in St. Hughes. Clark pulled a knife and slashed him across the arm, Reg'll be fine." said Smithy pushing the teenagers towards the cells.

Mel looked worried, "Has anyone told Marilyn?" she asked.

"Nope, if you have a spare moment maybe you could do it." said Smithy.

Mel sighed, "Right, Sarge."

Kerry was trying to decide whether a very low cut midnight blue top with a short denim skirt or a tight hot pink top with miniscule denim shorts showed her off better.

She knew what she'd rather wear, Oh heck. She decided to wear the pink top.

The girls were flirting madly with the boys, flaunting more cleavage than was probably wise and draping themselves over anything in trousers.

Kerry was watching Adam, God he's so fit was all that was going through her mind. Luckily for her he seemed to share her feelings, he was watching her too. Funnily she didn't get the slightest feeling that maybe she was being disloyal to Smithy, but DC Price was glaring at her.

They were in a club, most of the boys were standing in one corner talking and laughing and the girls were dancing erratically in the centre of the floor.

Adam was watching the door subconsciously, he saw a man come in. His eyes were drawn straight away to Kerry, her pink top was neon in the flashing lights. The man started dancing, he obviously hadn't had enough practise. He was drifting towards the girls, he 'accidentally' knocked into Sally. Immediately Callum was striding across the floor, he slipped an arm round Sally's waist and glared over her head at the man. Sally looked up into his face and smiled, the man frowned. "Could I buy you a drink fair damsel?" he asked courteously. "To make up for my unfortunate stumble?"

Sally noticed where he was looking and restrained herself from pulling up her top. "It's fine thanks." she said.

"Please, fair lady. I would feel that my honour were slighted did I not right this wrong." said the man reaching out for her hand.

Callum felt Sally tense, he slipped his own hand round hers, squeezing gently.

"No really, I couldn't." said Sally leaning back against Callum's comforting bulk, sinking into his warm embrace.

The man wouldn't take no for an answer, "Please, I beg you damsel."

Callum growled, "She said no."

"Who are you her father?" asked the man insolently.

"No, he's a friend." said Sally heatedly.

"He makes decisions for you does he?" asked the man belligerently.

Callum began to try and shuffle Sally behind him so that he could square up to the man. Sally refused to move, "It's fine." she said before turning round and kissing Callum.

Callum was shocked for about half a nano second then he returned the kiss. The man's face flickered, anger flashed across his face. Sally broke away from Callum and leant her head against his chest, swaying gently with him in time to the music.

Callum wrapped his arms round her, Sally smiled to herself. He did like her, then she concentrated on the feel of his muscles through his thin shirt.

The man pushed his way through the crowd then out of the club, leaving Callum and Sally to revel in each others company.

Smithy heard a shout through his radio, "There's a fight outside a club, can anyone deal?"

Smithy called in, "Sierra Oscar this is 54, show us dealing."


	3. Chapter 3

Callum and Sally weren't the only ones discovering that their feelings were mutual, Kerry and Adam were being very chummy in one corner. Smithy saw the fight, it was two teenage girls, one of them had hold of the other's long blonde hair and was attempting to rip it out. He sighed, typical bitch fight. Probably over some guy, he got out of the car and ran over. "Okay, break it up." he said trying to disentangle the blonde's hair from the others fingers.

Suddenly the drunk girl lunged at him, he blocked her. She clung onto his arm, crying hysterically. The blonde was now being restrained by Reg,

"Hey, Lou. We should go now." said a man coming out of the crowd, "Come on let's get you home."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Reg asked.

The man nodded, "That's my ex." he said pointing to the woman who was now gazing adoringly into Smithy's eyes.

"Okay, make sure she's alright. Take her home and look after her." said Reg to the man, taking pity on Smithy who was trying to prevent the woman kissing him.

Reg came up and said "I'll get their address shall I?"

Smithy nodded, too busy with the woman to pay much attention. Then as the crowd dispersed he realized who was left. About half a dozen women, they were all gazing at him. His attention was distracted momentarily, he felt a hand on his belt. Then a hand on his shoulder, a hand on his back and breath blowing gently onto his ear.

The first woman saw her chance and pushed his hands to his sides, leaning forwards and kissing him passionately. Smithy was horrified, he pulled back but the woman put her hand either side of his face and held him still. He pushed her off him, "Reg." he shouted.

Kerry saw a police car, she went over to the door of the club. She saw Smithy kissing another woman, hurt and betrayal cut through her like a knife, she looked over and saw Adam, fine. If Smithy was allowed to go off and kiss other women then she was going to kiss other men.

When the women had been dissuaded firmly Smithy got gratefully back into the area car, he was shaking. What the hell for? he asked himself.

After what felt like an age it was the end of Smithy and Reg's shift. Smithy went home changed quickly and rang Kerry, "Hey, Kez. Where are you? My shift's just ended." said Smithy.

Kerry answered coldly, "We're in the club that the fight was outside."

Then she hung up. As Smithy walked to the club he wondered why Kerry sounded so pissed off. Then he remembered the drunk women episode.

Oh shit, Kerry hadn't seen that and got hold of the wrong end of the stick, had she?

Smithy saw a large group of people, most of whom looked completely pissed walking towards a collection of park benches in the middle of the park.

Smithy heard Callum say loudly, "Who's idea was this?"

Smithy sped up, the group settled round one of the benches. Sitting on the ground, talking and laughing drunkenly.

Mickey spotted Smithy, "Hello." he said waving.

Everyone looked over at Smithy, "Hello." they chorused, waving happily.

Smithy took out his phone and took a picture of them, grinning drunkenly and waving.

"Let's play dares." suggested Millie.

There was a general noise of consent. They sat down in a circle and Max said immediately, "I'm starting."

Zain grinned and said, "Yeah me too mate."

Max frowned, then his drink-fuddled brain caught up. "Very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Right, Zain. I dare you to kiss Nick." said Max.

Zain scowled as Nick pouted and leant forward. Zain pecked Nick on the cheek.

"Callum I dare you to snog Sally." said Zain.

Callum leant over Sally, capturing her lips with his and snogging her unashamedly. Sally didn't seem to mind much.

"Phil, I dare you to do a monkey impression on the bench." said Callum when he'd disengaged himself from Sally.

Phil got onto the bench and fixed an expression of concentration on his face, suddenly, "Oo-oo aa-aa." he shouted leaping at Sam. He made snuffling noises and scratched his head.

Sam started laughing and couldn't stop, Phil snapped back and shut Sam's hysterics up with a gentle kiss.

The dares followed more or less the same pattern, kiss so and so, do an impression of such and such. Until Kerry was dared.

"Kerry, I dare you to..." the rest of the sentence was whispered into Kerry's ear.

Kerry's eyes widened, she looked at Smithy.

She went over and sat next to Smithy, who was eying her warily. She draped an arm chummily over Smithy's shoulders and said "Sorry, in advance."


	4. Chapter 4

Smithy shuffled away nervously, Kerry discretely pulled up a handful of grass from behind her back. She shoved Smithy backwards and sprinkled the grass over his face. As he opened his mouth to protest she shoved some grass in. Smithy pushed her off and spat out the grass, glaring at Kerry accusingly.

Everything went smoothly until someone dared Callum again. Callum protested loudly, "No. I'm not doing that. That's ridiculous." Everyone started making clucking noises, "Callum's a chicken."

Callum went and sat down next to Max, Max stood up and moved away. Everyone laughed, then Callum leapt on Smithy. Smithy tried to fight Callum off, he really didn't want to be kissed by Callum. Unfortunately Callum had the advantage because he'd attacked, Smithy was already on his back by the time he'd got his wits together sufficiently to fight back, (he'd by now had several drinks).

Callum was pulling at his jacket, he pinned Smithy's arms above his head against the ground. Smithy was struggling, "Get off." he said.

Callum ignored him, "It isn't my fault, I was dared." he said.

Smithy tried to free his arms, successfully. He pushed Callum off and tried to sit up. Callum put on knee on Smithy's chest and pressed down forcefully. Smithy felt his lungs being constricted, he fought more violently. Callum pinned one of Smithy's arms under his foot and imprisoned Smithy's other wrist with his one hand.

Smithy couldn't move much, he couldn't breathe much and there was nothing he could do about it.

Callum leant down and tickled Smithy. Smithy started laughing, he couldn't help himself.

"Callum, stop!" he choked out.

Callum looked over at the girls for conformation, Kerry nodded.

"Look mate, I'm really sorry about this." he said producing a biro from his pocket. Smithy eyed it, "What the hell are you going to do with that?" he asked.

Callum answered his question by trying to pull Smithy's top up. Smithy fought back violently, twisting away, trying desperately to free his arms.

Callum started trying to write across Smithy's stomach, he got as far as "I love Ed.."

Then Smithy managed to free his arm, he tried to push Callum off. He felt Callum push his arm back down, he lashed out and hit Callum on the side of the head. Callum fell backwards, Smithy wrenched his top back down and demanded angrily, "Who dared him to do that?"

Everyone was quiet, they hadn't intended it to get so serious.

Smithy felt a hand close round his throat from behind as Callum attacked. Smithy whirled round, hitting out angrily.

"Alright, calm down." said Adam reasonably.

"Who's idea was that?" demanded Smithy furiously.

No-one spoke but Callum looked at Kerry, giving the game away. "Kerry?" Smithy demanded angrily.

Kerry blushed and looked at the ground, "It was a _dare._" she defended herself.

Smithy wasn't remotely appeased, he got up and stomped off.

"What's eating him?" asked Andrea, running a hand through her thick dark hair and fluffing it up.

"Dunno." said Nick, "I'm gonna go and find out."

Nick got to his feet and tottered after Smithy, Smithy sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. Nick came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything okay?" said Nick.

"What're you doin' 'ere?" asked Smithy, his accent and the distinct slur on his words making it almost impossible to tell what he was saying.

"I came t'see if you was okay didn' I?" said Nick, sitting down beside Smithy. "We're mates aren't we? Tha's what mates do."

Smithy frowned slightly, him and Nick, mates?

"I'm fine, get back to the party." said Smithy grumpily.

Nick slung his arm round Smithy's shoulders and leant closer talking in a confidential whisper, "You're pissed off with Kerry aren't you?" he asked.

Smithy got up and said, "Thanks for the heart to heart, but I'm goin' home."

Nick waved him after him, smiling gormlessly, after a few minutes he got up and stumbled across the pitch black park towards the noise of drunken voices and laughter.

Smithy was walking along the pavement, he was only slightly out of it. Then he saw a group of men, they were lounging against a pub wall, they'd obviously been thrown out because three bouncers were trying to move them on. Smithy walked straight past them, not sparing them a second glance. He went down an unlit alley, it was a short cut to his place. He didn't notice the group of men following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually the Sun Hill group decided that they should probably head home, some of them were in couples, some alone and some in groups. But the main group drifted towards the Canley Arms. They were walking past an unlit alley when a man came hurtling out, he pounded away towards the other end of the alley. The police officers watched him with benevolent interest, then they saw the guy slam into a man who had just come running out of the alley. The guy tackled him to the ground and twisted his arm behind his back, the officers approached and Callum asked "What're you doing?"

The man wasn't listening, he looked down the alley and saw his mates coming. Callum persisted, "What're you doing?" he asked again.

"Look, I got this one, leave us alone of you know what's good for you." said the guy.

Callum didn't like being threatened, he pulled the guy off. Kerry squeaked, the man on the ground was Smithy.

Callum was dealing with the guy, then the guy's mates waded in. The Sun Hill officers pitched in, some of the people in the pub came out and joined in for the heck of it. The bouncers called the police.

The brawl escalated, bottles were smashed, balls were kicked and a crowd of onlookers appeared.

The cops flooded into the area, sirens blaring, flashing blue and white lights casting flickering shadows over the buildings. The officers got stuck in, nicking people left, right and centre. They bundled most of the male officers from Sun Hill into the van, the riot slowed down. Everyone who'd just joined in for no reason either legged it or just quit fighting. The officers closed in on a group of men gathered round two others, Callum and Phil were fighting back to back. The officers nicked their attackers and them.

The coppers from Sun Hill were all in one van, they looked round for the cause of all the trouble. Smithy was nowhere to be found.

The coppers tried to communicate with the officers in the front, but the officers ignored them.

Smithy was chasing a man who had snatched Kerry's bag from her arm, the man had realized that he was being pursued. He slackened off and stopped, turning round. He grinned ferally, "What d'you want?" he asked.

"That bag." said Smithy, pointing and steadying himself against the wall.

"So do I." said the man, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flick-knife.

"Okay, calm down." said Smithy, his instincts setting off alarm bells.

The man advanced, "I advise that you run." he said, raising the knife.

Smithy backed away slowly, then he stumbled over a hairbrush that the man had thrown from Kerry's bag. He pretended to fall over and picked up the hairbrush, he lobbed it at the guy and lunged forward. He caught hold of Kerry's bag and wrenched it from the man's grasp. He turned and ran, stumbling past the bins and slipping on the rubbish that littered the floor.

The man roared in anger and pelted after him, the knife gripped firmly in his hand. Smithy could see the light at the end of the alley, he just hoped that the police van hadn't gone away.

He skidded out into the street and stopped, deflated. There was no-one in sight, the bouncers had gone back into the club and all of the other pubs and clubs had closed.

The man came out of the alley behind him, Smithy looked back at him and started running.

Callum was in one of the cells, he pressed his alarm. One of the PCs came over and opened the grill, "What?" he asked irritably.

"Have you contacted our Inspector?" he asked.

"Yes, she's on her way." said the PC.

"Can I speak to your Sergeant?" asked Callum.

"I'll go and see if he's busy." said the PC. The sergeant came back a minute later with the PC.

"Why d'you want to talk to me? Your Inspector'll be here in half an hour." said Sergeant Scott Jacobs.

"Can I just explain why we were involved in the fight?" asked Callum.

"You've got one minute." said Scott.

"We were on a night out, we split up and were going home when a man came running out an alley. It was my fellow Sergeant, being chased by several ICI males." said Callum, his police training kicking in at the end.

"We'll get the CCTV processed, and we'll talk to your Inspector." said Scott, shutting the door and leaving Callum to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Insp. Gold swept into the yard, it was well past midnight, one of this pathetic bunch of plods had better have a good reason for dragging her out of the comforts of her home. She was met by PC Simon Golding, he led her into the reception area. Gina strode over to Sgt Scott and asked to see her opposite number. When Inspector Robin Newman came out of his office, he shook Gina's hand and took her through to his office.

He explained why her officers had been arrested, Gina didn't believe a word of it. Robin showed her the CCTV of the incident, Gina suddenly held up her hand, indicating for him to stop the tape.

"That's Sergeant Stone from my relief." she said, pointing at him.

"He claims that he only engaged in the fight to help out a 'Sgt Smith'?" said Robin.

"Okay, rewind the tape and I'll see if he's telling the truth." said Gina.

Unfortunately the CCTV only got the back of his head, so Gina couldn't positively identify him. Robin said that the officers that had watched the CCTV had said that none of the people identified as her officers had hit anyone, so there was no reason to detain them.

"Was there any more images of the man who started the fight?" asked Gina.

"There is." said Robin, flicking to an image of Smithy waving distinctly at the camera.

"That's my Sgt." said Gina, standing up and going to the door. "Have you got any officers on the ground?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll tell them to keep an eye out for your Sgt." said Robin.

Gina radioed to the Night Sergeant, Lewis Hartenstein.

Smithy was gaining ground on his assailant, he was heading for Sun Hill Police Station. Then a woman in a car swerved in front of him and stopped.

Smithy hoped vaguely that it was one of CID, but as the woman got out of the car he realised that his luck had run out. He stopped, trapped between his assailant and the car, the woman looked straight past him to the knife-man.

"You were late." said the blonde indignantly, sweeping her hair out of her face with a casual flick.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe. Just give me five minutes." said the man, smiling unconvincingly.

"Five minutes." said the blonde watching him with icy blue eyes. "I'll wait round the corner." she said getting back into her car.

When she'd gone the man threw his knife, Smithy dodged it and stared the man in the eye.

The man held his gaze for a few seconds then took out another knife, "Keep running." he said grinning.

Smithy couldn't believe his rotten luck, he darted into one of the side alleys. The man followed him, as soon as they were out of sight of the street the man put on a spurt and caught up with Smithy.

Smithy elbowed him in the face, reaching for the knife. The man felt Smithy's tight grip on his wrist and stabbed downwards with the knife to free himself. The knife scraped Smithy's leg, Smithy tried to wrestle the knife off the man. Then Smithy's phone started ringing, Gina was trying to get hold of him. He put his hand into his pocket, a glimmer of light showed at the end of the tunnel.

The man seized his chance as Smithy was momentarily distracted, he slashed across Smithy's back. Smithy twisted away and answered his phone, Gina's angry voice belted into his ear.

The man pressed the knife to Smithy's throat, "Tell her everything's fine and I'll let you go." he hissed.

Smithy cut across Gina, "The Jasmine Allen." he said then the man snatched the phone off him and stood on it.

Gina tried to call Smithy again, but this time he didn't answer. She radioed Lewis, "Get a team down to the Jasmine Allen."

She talked to Robin Newman, "Were the officers picked up near the Jasmine Allen?"

"Yeah, within five minutes walk." said Robin.

Funnily enough this didn't reassure Gina at all.

Smithy was on the floor, he was watching the man walk away down the alley. He tried to stand up, he needed to tell someone. As he put some weight on his wrist the sharp pain cut through the haze that the alcohol had left, he leant against the wall. After a few moments he'd got the pain under control, he got to his feet. Trying not to put any weight on his ankle at all, he reckoned that he'd probably broken it.

Smithy tried to take a step, the pain was excruciating. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep walking, he made it about five steps then he lost his footing slightly and automatically went to steady himself by putting his foot on the floor and leaning against the wall.

He crumpled onto the ground, inwardly screaming. He dragged himself along the pavement towards the main street. Every breath was agony, even crawling was killing him.

Gina was waiting for news, her officers had been released after putting down some statements. As she nursed a coffee she looked out of the window, Callum had offered to take over and sort out the mess but she wanted to know when Smithy was found. Then she saw the first splatter of drops across the window, it was starting to rain, oh brilliant. Soon it would be pouring, why did she have to be so stubborn? She could be in bed right now, warm and snugly listening to the rain without worrying about a thing, but no she was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair drinking coffee and trying to find the last of her errant officers.

What Smithy would have given to be in Gina's shoes, he had also noticed that it was raining.

He got to the main street and hoped that he wouldn't be found by any of the many cop-haters that this estate bred, but his luck wouldn't hold even now.

He saw a group of lads, probably high on something he thought abstractly, he should nick them, they were coming his way.

They gathered round him, he didn't even bother warning them that he was a police officer. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they already knew.

**Okay, thanks for reading my fic! **

**Please Review!**

**I'm not going to update for a while coz I'm going on holiday. But reviews are a nice incentive. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

Smithy was half dead, every movement was painful. He just wanted it to all be over, the rain had chilled him to the bone. He was shivering uncontrollably, the boys had definitely been off their heads on something. He rolled carefully over onto his stomach, preparing to drag his battered body over to the small shelter of someone's porch.

He made it to the porch and collapsed, curling up into a loose ball and trying to stay at least slightly warm.

Gina was woken up by Callum, "Ma'am, there's been no news."

Gina rubbed her eyes, careful not to smudge her mascara. "Right thanks Callum, you should get to bed. You're on duty in the morning."

Callum nodded and left, saying over his shoulder "You need some sleep too."

Gina got up, pushing the chair back into line with the others and grumbling to herself. "Taken over from Smithy while he's away...wish he'd just let me be."

She went to see Robin, "If there's any news I want you to call me. Here's my mobile number, I want to be the first to know."

Robin pocketed the slip of paper and said "Okay, I'll give you a buzz as soon as I hear anything."

Gina pulled her coat tight around herself and shielded herself from the rain, it was bitingly cold. The wind was trying to pull her hat off, she hoped that whatever Smithy was doing now he wasn't out in the rain.

Smithy hadn't slept at all, he was just waiting, enduring each second with painful slowness. He buried his face into his arm to try and stop his nose freezing off.

Janet Johns was late for work, she was a camerawoman for a newspaper. She dashed around getting toothpaste in her hair and mascara over the collar of her coat. She dashed out of the door of her flat and locked it behind her, dashing across the hall and throwing open the front door. She stepped straight onto Smithy, Smithy swore loudly and clutched at his side.

Janet screamed, she was under the impression that she was being attacked by a tramp. She pulled her foot back and slapped at Smithy with her hand bag, Smithy covered his head with his arm. Janet realised after a few more good swipes that she wasn't being assaulted, she paused, her handbag raised threateningly.

Smithy stayed exactly where he was, knowing that if he moved he'd be attacked again.

Janet realised her mistake and knelt down beside him, she put her hand on his arm and shook him gently. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I panicked, are you alright?"

Smithy rolled over, Janet took one look at his face and started screaming again. One of Janet's more sensible neighbours heard her and came out, he dialled 999 and calmed Janet down.

Janet started fussing after she'd got over her shock, she saw a police car draw up outside the house and a tall man got out.

Callum got out of the car and his stomach sank, all that bloody paperwork. He ran up the steps, maybe it was something minor.

Janet was on the phone to her boss, "I'll send someone down." said her boss.

The neighbour who introduced himself as Fred, was trying to move Smithy into the recovery position. Smithy however wasn't having any of it, he didn't take kindly to being man-handled.

Callum came up and said, "Leave it. You could just be doing more damage. Smithy, can you hear me? What happened? Actually no don't answer that, just concentrate on breathing."

Smithy reached towards his side. "No, Smithy. Just stay still. The ambulance will be here in a minute."

The ambulance swept up, Jeff and Dixie jumped out. Dixie ran straight over, she knelt down beside Smithy. "Alright love, can you tell me your name?" said Dixie as she unzipped her medical bag.

"Smithy." Callum answered for him, "He's been out here since last night."

Janet took her camera out of it's case and snapped a few shots from the safety of the porch, the rain was still pelting down.

"Jeff, can you..." Dixie stopped talking as Callum scooped Smithy up and carried him to the ambulance. "That's what you wanted right?" he asked.

Dixie was torn between horror at the damage that Callum may just have caused and relief that Smithy was out of the rain.

"I'll come with him." said Callum decisively.

Dixie pulled up the rails round the bed and put an oxygen mask over Smithy's face.

Zoe put her stethoscope over her head, took a last gulp of coffee and strode out of the staff room. She could see her patient immediately, he was obviously cold and in pain.

Callum refused to leave, he'd called Gina in the ambulance and she'd told him to stay put. Zoe told him to wait outside the curtain.

Zoe gave Smithy some pain relief then asked him how he'd got his injuries. Smithy pulled the mask down, "I need to speak to Gina." he said.

"Okay, let me just check that you're gonna be alright then you can talk to Gina." said Zoe.

Callum saw Gina approaching, she clearly hadn't had much sleep. "Where is he?" she demanded irritably.

"He's in there, but Ma'am he's hurt pretty bad." said Callum moving so that he blocked her.

"Yes, I gathered. Out of my way please Sergeant Stone." said Gina.

Gina pushed the curtain aside, Zoe moved towards her immediately, "Please could you wait outside." she said firmly.

"Gina." said Smithy, leaning forwards. "Let her stay."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "She's not allowed to stay. I need to examine you."

Gina ignored Zoe, "Smithy what the hell have you been doing?"

"Um, nothing much." said Smithy.

"Did you get a look at your assailants?" asked Gina.

"Yep, but not a very good one." said Smithy.

Zoe stepped between them, "You can come back when I've examined him." she said as she ushered Gina out.

Zoe cleaned the blood off Smithy's face, it came from a cut straight across his forehead. Then she lifted up Smithy's shirt and gently pressed against the livid bruising on his side, Smithy caught his breath and shifted away from her slightly.

"Okay, you've probably broken several ribs." said Zoe, then she gently wiped away the blood trickling from the cut in Smithy's back.

"I'm going to get you some X-rays, okay?" said Zoe, peeling off her gloves and tossing them into a bin.

"Thanks." Smithy called after her.

Gina and Callum came in, "How're you doing?" asked Callum.

"Okay." said Smithy, "Gina, the CCTV should have got a pretty good picture of his face."


	8. Chapter 8

Kerry was patrolling with Reg, she didn't really mind listening to Reg explaining about how things were in his day. Her mind was elsewhere, then she heard Callum calling in that he'd found Smithy.

Kerry listened to the radio transaction, then she sped up slightly, if she patrolled this area for another- she glanced at her watch- 28 minutes, then she could go and see Smithy.

After half an hour Kerry pulled into St Hughes car park, she went up the stairs and asked at the reception desk for Smithy.

She went into his cubicle, Smithy smiled when he saw her. "Hi, having fun?" asked Kerry.

Smithy looked mock-sad "No, not doing any work is killing me."

"What exactly have you done?" asked Kerry.

"Nothing." said Smithy proudly.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Broke my arm, my leg, my ribs and got your handbag back." said Smithy.

"You what?" said Kerry in disbelief. "You did this to get my handbag back?"

"Yeah, I must be terminally insane." said Smithy ruefully.

Kerry threw her arms round him, Smithy tried to fend her off, "Watch the ribs." he said.

Kerry drew back sharply, "Sorry." she said.

"Your bag's over there." said Smithy pointing to the bedside table.

Kerry dug her phone out of her bag and checked that it still worked.

Gina came in, "Oh PC Young, does your personal life now take precedence over your job?" she snapped.

"No sorry Ma'am." said Kerry, sweeping up her hat, "See you Smithy." she said as she left.

"When are you going to be out?" asked Gina.

"Later today, after Kerry finishes her shift." said Smithy.

Gina almost smiled, "Take it easy, I don't want to see you around the nick for at least weeks." she said firmly.

"But that's ages." moaned Smithy, "You have to be nice to me 'cause I'm not well."

"I am being nice, anyone would have thought you'd want some time off." said Gina indignantly.

"Can Kerry stay home to look after me?" asked Smithy, smirking.

"No, you distract her anyway. It'll be good for the policing of Sun Hill if you're not there." said Gina.

Smithy looked hurt, "If you don't want me on the relief just say so." he said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." said Gina, standing up ready to leave.

Smithy ignored her, "Hurt my feelings!" he called after her.

Gina smirked and carried on walking.

Kerry finished her shift and headed to St Hughes to pick up Smithy, she was listening to the radio absent-mindedly. She listened to some random drivel about the latest celebrity scandal, she pulled into the car park and made her way up to Smithy's room.

Smithy saw her and smiled.

"Hi," said Kerry, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Smithy.

Kerry took hold of the wheel chair and positioned it so that Smithy could get in easily.

When they got back to the flat Kerry pushed Smithy through into the living room, then she went to get him a cup of coffee.

Smithy leaned over to get the remote control, he swore and his hand flew to his side. Kerry was beside him in a second, "You can ask you know." she said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Smithy nodded, too winded to reply.

Kerry's phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, Yvonne.

"Hi Yvonne."

"Hi, I was wondering if you're still on for that drink?" asked Yvonne.

"I don't think I can come, I'm with Smithy." said Kerry.

"Oh, is he alright?" asked Yvonne concernedly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." said Kerry.

"Well let me know, Okay?" said Yvonne.

"Alright, I'll ring you back." said Kerry.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Smithy.

"Yvonne." said Kerry.

"What did she want?" prompted Smithy.

"It doesn't matter now, but we'd arranged to have, you know like a girls night out." said Kerry.

"When?" asked Smithy.

"Tonight from eight until about ten, maybe half past." said Kerry, "I don't have to go, we can go some other time."

"No, go tonight." said Smithy, "I'll be fine, go and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?" asked Kerry, she did want to go.

"I'll be fine, leave me with the beer and the TV." said Smithy.

"Thanks." said Kerry, hugging him carefully.

"Go on, off you go. It takes you at least an hour to get ready and you've only got 45 minutes." said Smithy.

Kerry ran up the stairs to shower, "Call if you want anything." she said over her shoulder as she went.

Smithy smiled, it made him happy to see her cheerful.

Kerry ran down 40 minutes later, her hair was flowing down her back in a long blonde waterfall. Smithy thought that she looked even more beautiful than she usually did. She kissed him goodbye, "I'll be back before eleven, don't do anything stupid, ring me if you need anything and don't get drunk."

Smithy ushered her towards the door, "You'll be late." he said.

Kerry waved and shut the door behind her, Smithy flicked through the channels looking for anything worth watching.

The phone rang, Smithy turned his wheelchair round and moved slowly towards the phone. He got to it just as it asked the caller to 'please leave a message after the tone'.

"Hi Smithy, it's Tony. I was wondering if you're okay? I guess you're still at the hospital, I'll try again later. Bye."

Smithy picked up the phone and deliberated over calling Tony back but decided against it. He put the phone back in the dock and went back into the living room.

After Smithy finished his beer he wanted another, they were in the kitchen. Smithy paused the film and went into the kitchen, he opened the fridge. The beer was on the top shelf, he couldn't quite reach it, he tried to lift himself up on his good leg. Suddenly the wheelchair spurted out from underneath him, he fell forwards. Automatically reaching out to break his fall, he hit his head on fridge door, knocking himself out.

He landed on the milk jug which shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Kerry opened the door and fell through it, "Smithy?" she called.

Smithy stirred in the pool of milk, he tried to move, propping himself up. The arm that should've been encased in plaster was wet, the milk had soaked into the plaster and made it soggy.

Kerry came through into the kitchen, she saw Smithy. She was at his side, "Alright, alright. Okay, take it slowly."

Smithy got to his knees and reached out for the side, he lean against Kerry and the side.

Kerry leant over and pulled Smithy's wheelchair towards them, she manoeuvred it behind him and helped him sit back down in it.

"You need to go to hospital." said Kerry firmly.

Smithy protested half-heartedly but he had a lump the size of a golf ball on his head, and the plaster on his arm definitely needed replacing.

Kerry helped him into the passenger seat of the car, she folded up his wheelchair and packed it in the back.

Smithy hated every minute of being dependent on her.

When they got to the hospital they sat in a queue for an hour before a doctor was free to see Smithy.

"Weren't you in here earlier?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah." said Smithy smiling apologetically.

"What've you done to that cast?" asked the doctor looking at the soggy cast that was dripping milk onto the sterile floor.

"I had an altercation with the milk jug." said Smithy.

Kerry mock cuffed him round the head, "He's hit his head, it appears to have addled his brains." she said pointedly at Smithy.

"What brains?" asked Smithy, turning round and looking at Kerry.

"Well I just assumed that you had some." said Kerry.

"Right," said the doctor trying to inject a note of seriousness into the conversation, "What were you doing when you had, erm, your 'altercation with the milk jug'?"

"I was trying to get the beer on the top shelf of the fridge. _Someone _had put it out of my reach." he said.

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"Right I'm going to remove the cast, because it's not doing any good like that." said the doctor.

Kerry buried herself in a magazine.

When Smithy had been patched up Kerry thanked the doctor and steered him out of the hospital and back to the car.

"You do know that you've wasted my entire evening, don't you Smith?" said Kerry.

"Well, actually you went out with your mates until eleven." said Smithy.

"Is this your idea of improving my mood?" asked Kerry.

"Um sort-of." said Smithy, turning on the radio.

"It's not working." said Kerry, turning the radio off.

Smithy wound down his window and stuck his head out, feeling the cool night air rushing past him.

Kerry started to wind his window up with the master controller. Smithy brought his head back in abruptly as the glass pressed against his throat.

"You coulda killed me." he said accusingly.

"But I didn't did I?" said Kerry, looking happier already.

When they got back Kerry said that Smithy could sleep on the sofa, because she couldn't see how he was going to get upstairs.

However her kindness did stretch to fetching him the spare blankets and pillows, "Don't turn the TV up too loud." she said kissing him good night.

Smithy woke up in the morning to the sound of Kerry bustling about happily, she wasn't a morning person so her mood was quite unusual.

He pushed the duvet off and limped into the kitchen.

"Hey Smithy." said Kerry, "I've got to go to work in a minute, your toast is in the toaster and the kettle's on."

Smithy rubbed his hand across his face, "You're a great nurse." he said, only slightly sarcastically.

"I know." said Kerry, grabbing her keys off the table and exiting the house.

Kerry was, for once early for the briefing. Gina did a double take when she saw Kerry actually in the room when the briefing started.

"We're early PC Young." she commented.

"The early bird catches the worm." said Kerry smiling.

Gina raised her eyebrows and turned back to the white board.

"We've got a kid missing, CID don't want it. So we've got lumped with it." said Gina.

There were mutters of dissent amongst the relief.

"It's a 14 year old boy. He left a note on his parents table saying that he wouldn't be coming back, not to worry and that he'd get in touch via e-mail later." explained Gina.

"So why don't we just wait for the e-mail?" asked Kerry.

"PC Young, a boy has gone missing, there is no guarantee that he will get in contact and his parents are out of their minds with worry. We must be seen to be doing something."


	10. Chapter 10

Kerry and Callum were on foot patrol later, Kerry was whistling. Callum glanced sideways at her, "Has something really great happened to you today?"

"Nope." said Kerry still smiling.

"What is it then?" asked Callum.

"Nothing." said Kerry.

"Aren't you meant to be, well. You know, upset. Because Smithy's hurt and all that?" said Callum hesitantly.

"Why would I be upset?" asked Kerry incredulously. "Oh yeah, I know where to find that kid that's gone missing." said Kerry.

"Where?" asked Callum, one hand flying to his radio.

"Nuh uh, that's why I'm not telling you." said Kerry, grinning at him and sashaying on her way.

"If you withhold information then that's an offence." said Callum.

"It's only official if you tell someone." said Kerry, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Oh no, you may have got away with this with Smithy but I'm not lover boy. If you know where this kid is then you tell me now!" said Callum, swinging Kerry round to face him.

"What're you gonna do Sarge? Turn me in, 'This PC knows where the missing boy is.'? Yeah, I can see that working." said Kerry sarcastically. "So you're gonna have to trust me."

"And when have you proved yourself trustworthy?" asked Callum.

"There's a first time for everything." said Kerry her eyes dancing.

Smithy was trying to decide whether or not it was worth struggling up the stairs to get some proper sleep or if he should try and have a kip on the couch.

Then the doorbell rang, he paused. Everyone that he knew should be at work, the person knocked again.

He half walked half hopped to the door and pulled it open, leaving the chain on.

He saw a fairly non-descript teenage boy standing on the doorstep.

"What?" he asked.

"You're Kerry's boyfriend aren't you?" asked the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Smithy.

"I'm Kerry Young's younger brother." said the boy, "Or Dan to my mates."

"Oh yeah, I remember." said Smithy.

"Do you?" asked the boy looking surprised.

"No." said Smithy closing the door.

Dan hammered on the door, "Oi! Let me finish!" he shouted.

"Go away, unless you've got something sensible to say." said Smithy, he was half-way down the passage by the time Dan called out.

"Okay, I'm not Kerry's brother." said Dan.

"I knew that." Smithy called back.

"I'm her cousin, I'm meant to be staying with her." he said.

"And why aren't you with your parents?" asked Smithy coming back and opening the door.

"They've gone on holiday." said Dan pulling out his phone. "I'll call Kerry and prove it." he said.

"You do that." said Smithy, leaning against the door frame.

Kerry's phone vibrated against her leg, she took it out of her pocket. "Hey Dan. Yeah…, hi Smithy. Yeah he is my cousin, he was meant to be staying with me while his parents went on holiday but seeing as I'm staying with you.. Please. Okay, love you. Bye."

Callum looked at her, "We can report that the boy's been found. He's with Smithy." said Kerry.

"Sierra Oscar this is 30, we've received intelligence that Daniel White is with Sergeant Smith. Me and 202 are heading over there now."

Kerry grinned at him mischievously, "Told you." she said.

Callum scowled, "You could've told me." he said grumpily.

"And where's the fun in that?" asked Kerry.

"Kerry's coming over now, I hope you're not meant to have done the housework." said Dan grinning.

"Nope, that's Kerry's job. Especially while I'm laid up." said Smithy going back to the couch and sitting down.

Dan plonked himself down on the arm of the armchair, "You've got a Wii." he commented.

"So?" said Smithy, unimpressed by the boy's observational skills.

"So, what games have you got?" asked Dan.

"Kerry's confiscated my games, she says that until I pay more attention to her then I can go without them." said Smithy mock-sadly.

"Aww mate." said Dan. "She's got you trained."

"Yep." said Smithy, leaning back against the sofa.

"You got a Wii or an X-box?" asked Smithy.

"Nope, I'm not allowed. Mother's right stuffy." said Dan regretfully. "I have got a PS2 though." said Dan brightening slightly.

"Where is it?" asked Smithy, "At your place?"

"Nope." said Dan reaching down and unzipping his bag. "I brought it with me." he said proudly.

"Plug it in." said Smithy.

"Serious?" asked Dan.

Smithy nodded, "You've got two controllers right?"

"Yeah." said Dan tossing some games to Smithy. "Pick one."

Smithy riffled through them, they were your usual shooting games.

"This one." said Smithy tossing the game to Dan.

"That's quite difficult." said Dan apprehensively. "I haven't got past the first stage."

"Yeah well, let's give it a go." said Smithy twiddling the analog sticks experimentally.

Dan came back and sat down in the armchair, "I'm being controller one." he said.

"Sure." said Smithy, knowing that kids liked to be in control.


	11. Chapter 11

Callum and Kerry were outside Smithy's house, Kerry let herself in.

"Hello? Smithy, Dan?" she called.

"In here." called Smithy.

Callum took his hat off and went into the sitting room. He saw Smithy and Dan, eyes glued to the screen, fingers twiddling the analog sticks frantically, thumbs pounding the buttons.

"I take it this is the missing boy?" Callum asked Kerry.

"Yeah that's Dan." said Kerry.

Smithy killed the last guy and paused the game.

"Hey Callum." he said, resting the controller on the arm of the couch and flexing his fingers.

"Dude, you are good at this game." said Dan accusingly.

"I'm older than you so, I've been playing these games for longer than you and I've been in the army so I've got an automatic advantage." said Smithy looking back longingly at the screen.

"Oh don't worry we won't keep you long." said Callum.

"Don't worry about it." said Dan.

Callum scowled, "Oh sorry." said Smithy, "Callum this is Dan, Dan that's Sergeant Stone."

"Hey Callum." said Dan, "You're a policeman right? You any good at shooting games?"

"He's not as good as me." said Smithy.

"Lol, that's believable." said Dan.

"30, this is Sierra Oscar. Is Daniel at the house?"

"Sierra Oscar this is 30, yeah the boy's here. He's with Smithy, they're playing a game. Shall I bring the boy in?" said Callum.

"No, as long as it's okay with the parents."

"Right, me and 202 are heading back now." said Callum, "Don't lose him." said Callum to Smithy who had turned back to the screen and was preparing to continue playing.

"I won't." said Smithy as Dan resumed the game.

Kerry and Callum turned up at the station just as it started to rain. They dashed inside and went into the canteen.

"What's this I hear about Smithy playing a game with the missing kid?" asked Honey, bouncing up brightly.

"Yeah, while Sgt Smith's laid up he's amusing Dan with PS2 games." said Kerry, beaming at Callum.

Dan was beginning to get fed up with Smithy killing all of the guys.

Having someone amazing on your team was cool, but the novelty of winning eventually wore off.

"Smithy, let's change game." said Dan, saving the game and ejecting it. "What d'you wanna play now?"

"I don't mind, whatever." said Smithy.

"What haven't you played before?" asked Dan.

Smithy flicked through the games, "Um, Finding Nemo, Over the Hedge, Truck Racing or Narnia." said Smithy passing the games case back to Dan.

"Right," said Dan, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

Kerry's shift ended, she had planned on having a replay of the previous night but she didn't want to have to spend another evening in A&E after leaving Smithy unattended.

"How about you guys come over to my place?" asked Kerry as the brainwave hit her.

"Okay." said Honey enthusiastically.

The rest of the girls sounded equally pleased, free booze.

Smithy had just finished caning Dan on Physic Force.

Kerry burst in, closely followed by the rest of the girls.

"Hey Smithy, we're gonna have a party." said Kerry, coming into the sitting room.

"Kez, have a go at this." said Smithy handing her the controller.

"What is it?" asked Kerry.

"It's Over the hedge, like the film." said Smithy, his eyes turning back to the screen.

"Okay." said Kerry, sliding onto Smithy's lap and twiddling the analogue sticks experimentally.

Smithy shifted on the sofa, Dan restarted the game and immediately Verne started running around.

Kerry jerked the stick awkwardly, "You need to run it smoothly." said Smithy, putting his thumb over hers and guiding her.

"Square to attack, circle to shoot, triangle to blast, and x to jump." said Smithy, as RJ was dragged across the screen by Verne.

Kerry ran after Verne, letting him do all of the work.

Eventually the other girls realized that Kerry wasn't coming back. They decided to investigate.


	12. Chapter 12

Smithy watched Kerry blunder her way through a few levels, then he said "I thought you were having a party?"

"I _was._" said Kerry, "This is cool."

"Whatcha doing?" asked Honey bouncing into the room ahead of everyone else.

"Playing this game." said Kerry, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Let's play something more difficult." said Smithy, flicking through the games again.

"Nooo." said Kerry. "Let's play this."

Smithy rolled his eyes.

Dan was quite enjoying being better than Kerry at Over the hedge, he could only take so much of being beaten at the games he cared about by Smithy.

"Let them play it." Dan said to Smithy.

"**See**." said Kerry, "He doesn't mind."

Smithy shot her his best sarcastic 'Oh yay' expression.

Kerry sent him a dazzling smile in return.

After everyone had had at least 7 turns on the game their enthusiasm dried up, even Kerry was flagging slightly.

Smithy saw his opportunity and pushed Kerry off his lap onto the sofa, "My cushion's doing a runner." she said.

"She means you." said Dan to Smithy, handing him his crutch.

"I know." said Smithy, "I'm going to wean them onto wine."

Kerry paused the game and followed Smithy through into the kitchen.

"Are you tired babes?" she asked, remembering that Smithy had been feeling 'under the weather'.

Smithy turned round, leaning against the side. "I'm fine, just take it steady yeah?"

Kerry nodded, stood up on tiptoes and pressed a little kiss to his lips before pirouetting and heading back to the party.

"Get a room." said Dan.

Smithy scowled, "Shut it you."

"What's eating you?" asked Dan.

"Nothin'." said Smithy, limping back into the lounge.

Kerry drained her 3rd glass of wine, "Smiffy?"

"What?" asked Smithy, still concentrating on the game.

"I'm not on my period." said Kerry, hoping to provoke a response.

Smithy looked up, "Your point is?" he asked.

"Well…" said Kerry not used to being rebuffed.

"Well what?" asked Smithy, his attention span nearing it's limit.

"Well, I was thinking.." said Kerry, twining one arm round Smithy.

Dan cleared his throat loudly, "Under eighteens present." he said.

Kerry turned round and said "Bedtime."

Dan whinged and whined but eventually Kerry persuaded him to go to bed.

Smithy continued to play on Dan's PS2. Kerry came back down after checking that Dan was safely tucked up with his laptop.

Kerry snuggled against Smithy, resting her chin on his shoulder and blowing softly into his ear.

"What Kez?" asked Smithy, turning so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe you could pause that game?" asked Kerry, smiling.

"Yep." said Smithy, pausing the game.

Kerry woke up the next morning to the sound of gunshots from the TV.

"Smiffy? What the hell?" she called down.

No response, but the gunshots became more frequent.

She rolled over and put the pillow over her head, maybe they'd shut up in a minute.

Then a massive televised explosion spurred her from the bed and over to the door.

She slammed it shut, "Bloody boys!" she shouted through the door at them.

She slung her dressing gown on and went down the stairs, Smithy growled angrily at the TV.

Dan looked at him apprehensively, "S'up?" he asked.

"We're losing." said Smithy through gritted teeth.

"Dude, it's a game." said Dan, pausing the game.

Smithy looked at him, "Yeah, I know." he said.

"It doesn't matter if we lose, we can always play again." said Dan, stretching the kinks out of his fingers.

"I know." said Smithy sarcastically.

Dan started the game again, Smithy flicked from his automatics to a sniper to kill another guy.

Kerry stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Would you guys shut up?" she asked.

Smithy paused the game, "Sorry Kez. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Soz." said Dan unapologetically.

"You're lucky if I don't confiscate that on the spot." said Kerry before storming through to get her morning dose of caffeine.

Kerry was stirring in her sugar when two shouts of disappointment came through the door.

She opened the door, went in and sat down between Smithy and Dan.

"Did we lose?" she asked, sending Smithy a glowing smile.

"Yes." said Smithy, "We did, but don't you need to be at work?"

"Not today, I forgot to tell you. In light of your inability to stay out of A&E Inspector Gold's given me the day off." said Kerry, "So hand it over boys, let the master show you how it's done."

Smithy smirked at her, "Kez, no offense. But shooting games aren't really your forte are they?"

"If you can do it, then I can do it." said Kerry, pouting and removing the controller from Smithy's hands.

"Okey dokey, your funeral." said Dan, starting the level again.

Kerry managed to hide behind Dan until they met their first sniper.

"You take the sniper." said Dan, gunning down the soldiers streaming out of the buildings towards them.

Kerry twiddled the analogue stick so that the gun was pointing vaguely at the sniper.

Smithy smirked, "You're a goner." he said.

Kerry refused to give in, "Change to the sniper scope." said Dan, pelting for cover.

"The what?" asked Kerry.

"The sniper scope! Smithy show her." said Dan, providing cover for Kerry.

Smithy reached out for the controller, "R1." he said.

"I can do it." said Kerry snatching the controller away and pressing R1.

She eventually managed to get the sniper in her sights, "I've got him." she shouted excitedly.

Then 'Game Over', appeared across the screen.

Five games later and Kerry finally admitted that they weren't making any progress.

"Let's play something else." she said, riffling through the case and picking out Over the hedge.

Smithy heaved a sigh, "You are going back to work tomorrow aren't you?" he asked, earning himself a cuff over the head.

Dan was quite happy to cane Kerry at Over the hedge, he even let her pick which character she wanted to be.

"I want to be the grey one." said Kerry, "Because he's cute."


	13. Chapter 13

"Oi, boyfriend present!" said Smithy indignantly.

"Don't worry babes, it's a close contest. The cute, fluffy, utterly adorable raccoon. Or the grumpy, grouchy, disabled Sergeant." said Kerry leaning over and kissing him.

"Guys, if you don't stop doing that then I'm gonna have to bring some hospital curtains round with me to give you some privacy." said Dan.

"No worries, Kerry's got work tomorrow." said Smithy, taking the controller off Kerry and casually beating up a few rats.

"I'm sure the Inspector would give me a few more days off, after all she definitely doesn't want you to hurt yourself again." said Kerry, smirking and playing on Gina's soft spot for Smithy.

"You can't use that against her forever." said Smithy, "Eventually she'll suss you."

"No she won't, anything for you." said Kerry taking the controller back.

"Yes she will, you're not a very good liar and I'm playing on PS2 games. How dangerous can it be?" said Smithy, distracting Kerry by leaning closer to her.

"Very, if you keep making me lose." said Kerry swatting him away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read this fic. It is appreciated!**

**Due to lack of inspiration I'm going to skip this on a few weeks, Smithy has almost completely recovered and is having his cast removed tomorrow.**

**Please forgive me, I'll try and update the others more frequently.**

* * *

Smithy was bored out of his mind, Dan had gone home yesterday and Kerry had refused to un-confiscate his X-box or his Wii games.

He sat on the couch, watching Trisha Goddard. Bickering couples, what classy entertainment.

He picked up his phone and called Kerry, "Kez?"

"_What Smithy?"_

"When does your shift end?"

"_In half an hour if you stop ringing me, otherwise Gold'll have me on overtime."_

"Okay, Sorry babes."

"_That's alright, I'm on custody. So far we've had three boys in for vandalism and that's it." said Kerry despondently._

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that babes. Maybe you could get off early?"

"_Yeah fat chance, you could've if you were me but Gold isn't exactly eating out of my hand right now."_

"Why? What's happened?"

"_Nothing much, but she was being really grumpy and I spoke my mind."_

"Nice one Kerry. That was really clever."

"_I'm sorry, but I've known you say worse."_

"Difference is that Gina knows that I don't really mean it."

"_No Smithy, the difference is that she likes you and she doesn't like me."_

"I thought we got over this Kerry?"

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. I've gotta go, Gold approaches."_

"Okay, see you after your shift, yeah?"

"_Yeah, love you. Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

Kerry and Smithy were sitting on the sofa, watching the latest episode of EastEnders.

"I love Jack." Kerry announced.

"You what?" asked Smithy appalled.

"Yeah, he's fit." said Kerry, looking up at Smithy. "Obviously you're better." she said, clarifying the issue.

"Duh," spluttered Smithy, "He's about sixty!"

"Not the DCI." said Kerry laughing. "Jack Branning, you know. Him." she said pointing as Jack appeared on screen.

"Oh him." said Smithy, pacified somewhat.

"You have so little faith in my taste in men." said Kerry accusingly.

"Yeah, well you only got one right." said Smithy defensively.

"And that was you I suppose?" said Kerry.

"Need you ask?" said Smithy leaning in for a kiss.

"Not now, I'm watching EastEnders." said Kerry, blocking him.

"Am I second best to a TV program?" asked Smithy indignantly.

"Yes." said Kerry firmly, "But I'll make it up to you later." she promised.

"How long is this program?" asked Smithy.

* * *

"You've got to get up. I promised Gold that we'd be in by eleven." said Kerry, trying to drag Smithy out of bed.

"Just five more minutes." said Smithy, wrapping himself up in the duvet and refusing to get out of bed.

"Fine stay there." said Kerry, "I'll just tell Gina that she'd better come and get you if she wants you."

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." said Smithy dragging himself up and slouching into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later they were on their way to the station, Smithy was still testing out the new-found lightness of his limbs.

"Nice to have you back Sarge." Nate greeted him as they walked into the station.

"I told Gold that you'd drop by." said Kerry mischievously as she darted into the female changing rooms.

"I'm gonna have a word with you later." Smithy shouted through the door at her.

"Wrong room." said Callum breezing past. "This is the men's."

"Nice to see you too Callum." Smithy shouted at his fellow Sergeant's back.

Five minutes later Smithy knocked on Gina's office door.

"Come in." she called.

"Reporting for duty Ma'am." said Smithy, going in and closing the door.

"You alright now?" Gina asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Smithy, "What am I doing today then?"

"I did have you on custody, but then Mel wasn't feeling well so I put her on custody. So you can accompany Ben in the RV." said Gina.

"Okay." said Smithy exiting the office.

Ben and Smithy had only been driving round for ten minutes when they had a call out to a suspected burglary.

"Sierra Oscar, this is 54. Show us dealing."

Ben flicked on the blues'n'twos and accelerated.

They sped across a green light while cars dived out of their way, "This is what I love about policing." said Ben just as a Land Rover ploughed into the side of them.

It crunched up Smithy's seat, and made it halfway through the RV before it stopped.

Reg and Roger who were assisting, were following Smithy and Ben when the car hit.

Reg called it in as Roger slewed the area car round and leapt out before running over to the driver of the Land Rover who was unconscious. He had clearly hit his head on the steering wheel, Roger called an ambulance for him then ran over to the RV.

He could see Ben, Ben was conscious and apparently unhurt, he was checking Smithy.

Smithy was unconscious, "He's alive." shouted Ben, "Get an ambulance!"

When the firemen had cut Smithy out of the wreckage it became apparent that he'd broken his leg and his arm on the side of the crash.

Also he'd got a lump of Land Rover headlight stuck in the flesh of his shoulder.

When Smithy had been tidied up at the hospital Reg wondered if Kerry knew yet.

He called Yvonne who said that she'd tell Kerry.

"Kerry? Did you hear about that crash involving the RV?" she asked.

"Oh God, no." said Kerry.

"I'm sorry, Smithy's broken his arm and his leg again." said Yvonne sympathetically.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kerry shouted down the phone.

"It's alright he'll live." said Yvonne.

"No he fucking won't! I'm gonna kill him!" raved Kerry.

"Calm down." said Yvonne.

"I won't calm down! You've no idea what he was like! Even if he survives here's no way I can cope with having him cooped up in the house for another six weeks!" shrieked Kerry.

Smithy was receiving grapes and flowers from Gina when he heard Kerry's furious voice at the reception desk.

Gina turned to the door and saw Kerry striding down the ward, her face showing her fury.

"I've got to go, I'll come back later." said Gina, patting Smithy's hand.

Kerry stormed past Gina and slammed the door behind the older woman.

"Gina, come back." said Smithy quietly as he cowered under Kerry's rage.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :D, Please review and let me know what you think.**_

**__****This is the end of this fic, I know that it's a bit of a random ending but it was what occurred to me, sorry. **

**__****Coz I'm feeling extra confident maybe I could bribe you into reading some of my other fics?**


End file.
